Manipulable
by YurioOta
Summary: Cyrus ya no era más que una mascota con correa, y a TJ lle gustaba demasiado tirar de esa correa cada vez que así lo quería. Cyrus y TJ
1. Chapter 1

Manipulable

—¡Gané!—gritó Buffy a todo pulmón después de que se diera por terminado el partido de básquet, claro que al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus compañeros, antes sus palabras, se rectificó—Quiero decir ¡Ganamos!

Y por arte de magia quedó todo olvidado y todos volvieron a celebrar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había sido una tarde genial después de todo.

El equipo que representaba a la escuela había ganado y sólo eso importaba.

—¡Felicidades Buffy!—fue lo primero que dijo Andi al acercarse.

—Estuviste genial, Buffy—sintió sincero Cyrus a su amiga y gran confidente.

Todo estuvo genial entre los chicos hasta que una voz poco apreciada por la que antes cantaba victoria, se hizo oír.

—Ven aquí, chico Muffin.

Y antes de que Cyrus, pudiera atender el llamado de TJ, su más cercana amiga se colocó delante de él, cual leona protegiendo a su cría. Teniendo además una mirada para nada amigable.

Ante esto el chico que parecía ser y era bastante arrogante sonrió prepotente.

—Hey, tranquila no voy a hacerle daño—por un momento esquivó la mirada de quien lo hablaba para mirar a Cyrus—¿Y bien te quedarás ahí o piensas en algún momento moverte?

Sin decir más se dio vuelta para continuar su camino, y no le hizo falta mirar atrás para saber qué sin importar las protestas por parte de Buffy o Andi, Cyrus fue detrás de él. Y mentiría si dijese que no disfrutaba momentos como aquellos, y es que bueno, Cyrus ya no era más que una mascota con correa, y a él le gustaba demasiado tirar de esa correa cada vez que así lo quería.


	2. Chapter 2

"《Juguemos》"

Dos cosas pasaron, después de que TJ, dijera aquello: Cyrus no captó realmente lo que deseaba decir, y además le sonrió pensando que realmente harían algún tipo de juego. Bueno, el capital del equipo de básquet, no podía ocuparlo, Cyrus eran tan inocente y único a la vez.

Aquello a veces le gustaba y otra veces lo odiaba.

—¡Bien!—dijo muy animado el de ojos marrones—pero debo aclarar que no soy el mejor en deporte...de hecho el deporte definitivamente no es lo mío.

Rió nerviosamente ante aquella aclaración, ya que realmente no mentía, pero tampoco quería quedar como un debilucho, ¿pero que culpa tenía él de que la fuerza física no fuera su fuerte? Los genes fallaron, no él.

TJ, sabía mucho y poco a la vez de Cyrus, pero las pocas cosas que, ahora sabía de él, lo podían en gran ventaja sobre el chico que ahora tenía en frente. Cyrus, era un chico inteligente, a veces torpe y una persona con un gran corazón, tan amable y honesto, tan buena persona, tan contrario a TJ. Ambos eran polos opuestos desde cualquier punto de vista. Cómo el agua y el aceite. Lo malo de ser tan opuestos y de que la bondad de Cyrus fuera tan inmensa, era que TJ podía aprovecharse de ello, sin vacilar siquiera. Y es que bueno, el era un chico malo, con una idea nada buena rodeando su cabeza.

El chico, que era amigo de la nueva integrante del equipo de básquet, no le había hecho nada malo, es más a penas lo conocía, y se veía que eran tan buen chico, que el de ojos azules, no pudo evitar pensar 《¿Y si me aprovecho de él?》 Esa idea se le vino a la mente, después de que ayudó a Cyrus a conseguir nuevamente un muffin. El chico se veía tan ansioso en esa ocasión, que nuevamente parecía perder la oportunidad de probar su postre favorito, que se compareció de él y decidió darle su ayuda por segunda vez.

Y si todo salía como él quería, lo recompensaria de vez en cuando con ese estúpido postre, que el más bajo de ambos, parecía amar. Nada podía salir mal. El plan era prefecto y por demás simple; le pediría a Cyrus que hiciera su tarea de matemáticas, y de otras materias más si se le antojaba, y Cyrus seguro lo haría en "nombre de su amistad", de esta forma ya no iba a verse obligado a soportar a Buffy o correr riesgo de quedar fuera del equipo de básquet por sus malas calificaciones. Claro que debía ser cuidadoso si no quería que Buffy o esa tal Andi intentarán intervenir en sus planes.

—Eres bastante particular, chico muffin.

Cyrus, entró en pánico al oírlo, y su expresión facial así se lo mostró a TJ

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —movió sus manos con nerviosismo.

—¡Hey tranquilo!—sonrió después de lo dicho y su acompañante lo imitó.

Un mes completo transcurrió después de aquella platica entre ambos, y muchas cosas habían cambiando, tanto que los mismo cambios ya se hacían notar.

El capital del equipo de básquet, había mejorado mucho sus calificaciones, tanto que su profesor de álgebra estaba realmente sorprendido, quizás el sugerirle a Buffy como tutora a su alumno, había dado mejores resultados de lo que esperaba.

Por otro parte las peleas de Buffy y el mismo TJ habían disminuido mucho.

Y Cyrus, bueno él estaba realmente feliz de tener un nuevo amigo, aunque esta amistad fuera prácticamente secreta, tanto que parecía que sólo él era consciente de esta.

Y esta vez como tantas otras, había ido al partido de básquet de la escuela para apoyar a sus amigos. Estaba feliz de que el equipo de su amiga fuera ganando y que esta participará más durante el partido.

—¡Gané!—gritó Buffy a todo pulmón después de que se diera por terminado el partido de básquet, claro que al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus compañeros, antes sus palabras, se rectificó—Quiero decir ¡Ganamos!

Y por arte de magia quedó todo olvidado y todos volvieron a celebrar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había sido una tarde genial después de todo.

El equipo que representaba a la escuela había ganado y sólo eso importaba.

—¡Felicidades Buffy!—fue lo primero que dijo Andi al acercarse.

—Estuviste genial, Buffy—sintió sincero Cyrus a su amiga y gran confidente.

Todo estuvo genial entre los chicos hasta que una voz poco apreciada por la que antes cantaba victoria, se hizo oír.

—Ven aquí, chico Muffin.

Y antes de que Cyrus, pudiera atender el llamado de TJ, su más cercana amiga se colocó delante de él, cual leona protegiendo a su cría. Teniendo además una mirada para nada amigable.

Ante esto el chico que parecía ser y era bastante arrogante sonrió prepotente.

—Hey, tranquila no voy a hacerle daño—por un momento esquivó la mirada de quien lo hablaba para mirar a Cyrus—¿Y bien te quedarás ahí o piensas en algún momento moverte?

Sin decir más se dio vuelta para continuar su camino, y no le hizo falta mirar atrás para saber qué sin importar las protestas por parte de Buffy o Andi, Cyrus fue detrás de él. Y mentiría si dijese que no disfrutaba momentos como aquellos, y es que bueno, Cyrus ya no era más que una mascota con correa, y a TJ le gustaba demasiado tirar de esa correa cada vez que así lo quería

—Te estuve llamando antes de que empezará el partido, y no respondiste ¿Dónde se supone qué estabas?

Otras cosa, muy de Cyrus, era mal acostumbrar a sus amigos, al estar cada vez que ellos necesitaban. El combinar aquello con la actitud prepotente de su nuevo amigo, era una combinación peligrosa. Lástima que ninguno de los dos era consciente de esto.

—Mi celular está sin batería, lo oírlo, TJ frenó su caminata, y aprovechando que no había nadie en los pasillos, ya que estaban aún celebrando la victoria obtenida, dejó ver su mal humor.

—Te pregunté dónde estuviste—su cara de pocos amigos se hizo notar y por un momento el de ojos marrones sintió miedo. Sabía que TJ tenía sus momentos pero eso no quería decir que los podía tolerar.

—Estaba con Jonah—al levantar la mirada, vio la cara de desconcierto de quien lo acompaña, por ello continúo—Beck.

—Ya lo recuerdo. Es el idiota que cree que el frisby es un deporte—una sonrisa con aires de superioridad se apoderó de su rostro.

—Jonah no es un idiota, y el frisby si es un deporte, hasta cuenta con un equipo que lo demuestra.

TJ, bien podría demostrarle que no estaba en lo correcto, pero después de haber jugado aquel partido estaba realmente agitado y lo último que deseaba era discutir por tal estupidez además Cyrus hablaba con tanta determinación del tema.

Lo único que tenía claro, en ese momento era que Jonah Beck ya formaba parte de su lista negra.

Era curioso como una persona con la que ni siquiera había cruzado palabra le podía caer tal mal.


	3. Chapter 3

—Oh también irá Marty.

Perfecto, era una cita de a cuatro; Andi, Jonah, Buffy y Marty.

Cyrus fingió no incomodarse ante ese hecho, pero este último era muy malo fingiendo, y es que no era su culpa ser tan espontáneo.

De un segundo a otro, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Le alegraba que su amiga estuviera intentando darle una oportunidad, al chico con el que antes no hacía más que competir, cosa que en realidad no había dejado de hacer, era incluso raro para él, ver como pese a esto se estaban llevando mejor que antes, aunque sabía que esto era gracias a la perseverancia de Marty, él gustaba de su amiga y eso era muy notable para todos, excepto para Buffy, claro.

Una vez, que la de cabellos negros, terminó por colocarse el suéter rojo, que quería, miró con casi reproche a su amigo.

—¡Cyrus tenemos el tiempo medido! ¿Piensas ir así?

—¿Ir? ¿Con ustedes?—cuestionó sorprendido.

Su acompañante rodó los ojos.

—¡Pues claro, Cyrus! Es una salida entre amigos. Además la última vez no pudiste acompañarnos a causa de tus papás ¿recuerdas?

¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Ese día no sólo tuvo que estar presente una plática llena de indirectas por parte de sus cuatro papás, si no que además tuvo que lidiar con el mal humor de TJ, era verdad es el era una persona con una gran virtud como lo era la paciencia, también era verdad que sus cuatro papás se llevaban muy bien, pero esto no quería decir que no tuvieran "sus momentos", donde una palabra podía mal interpretarse y llevar a una conversación llena de indirecta, y si a esto se le sumaba la actitud desconcertante de su nuevo amigo, nada podía terminar bien. Por suerte siempre podía contar con Andi y Buffy incondicionalmente.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando su alarma sonó, y al mirar la pantalla de su celular supo el porqué de aquello.

"18:30pm ver a TJ en la biblioteca"

Su expresión cambió por completo luego de leer aquello, estaba en casa de Buffy en ese momento, lo que quería decir que estaba muy lejos de donde debía estar, o quizás no era tanta la distancia pero sus nervios no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

—¿Pasa algo Cyrus?

—¡No! Para nada, es sólo que debo irme. Quede de ayudar a mi madrastra con la cena de esta noche. Será una cena familiar. Y como sabes es algo que no pasa a menudo por eso es tan espacial.

Y no mentía, tenia también ese compromiso para esta noche, excepto que no cargaba con más responsabilidad que estar presente en su hogar a la hora pedida como el buen hijo que era.

—¡Espera! No puedes irte asi—exclamó una molesta pelinegra.

Y para rematar la gran presión que sentía Cyrus, su celular comenzó a sonar, indicando que tenía un mensaje a la espera de ser leído. Con un sudor imaginario, recorriendo su frente, se dispuso a leerlo.

De TJ

"Debiste estar aquí hace cinco minutos"

Quiso ignorarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacelo, otro mensaje llegó, y para su mala suerte era de la misma persona.

"¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que detesto que me hagan esperar? Te quiero aquí, ahora"

—Lo siento, Buffy pero debo irme.

—No, no debes.

—De hecho si. Lo lamento.

Y sin más rodeos salió más rápido de lo que él mismo podía de la habitación, dejando a su amiga ciertamente molesta por su actitud, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero ahora podía contar con los dedos de la mano, el tiempo que pasaba con sus viejos amigos, cuando hace poco tiempo atrás el día entero no parecía ser suficiente para ellos, ahora incluso eso había cambiado.

Odiaba hacerlo, pero dado que las circunstancias lo obligaban, comenzó a correr, al ver que por más que caminaba y caminaba no parecía llegar a donde quería. Diez minutos después, con su cuerpo cansado y su respiración agotada llegó a la biblioteca, la cual quedaba a una distancia razonable de la casa de su amiga.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había corrido tanto? Prontamente está había sido la primera vez que había hecho algo semejante, ya que ni para sus clases de gimmnacia hacia tanto esfuerzo físico como había hecho hoy.

Tratando de lucir lo mejor posible, se dispuso a ir hasta donde estaba TJ, al entrar a la biblioteca, se percató de que realmente no había asistido mucha gente ese día, sólo estaba unos pocos chicos, y entre estos se encontraba su amigo, platicando con la chica encargada de llevar el orden en el lugar ese día.

—Realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer, si quieres podemos ir por un refresco—Cyrus al oírlo se desconcierto, pero trato de fingir que no había escuchado nada.

—No debo dejar mi puesto, pero si es por un momento supongo que puedo permitírmelo—aclaró la chica con pequeñas pecas en su cara.

Y para la mala suerte de esta, TJ dejó de darle su atención para observar el estado deplorable de su mascota.

—¿Llegaste hasta aquí corriendo?—Hacia lo imposible por contener sus ganas de reírse de aquel hecho.

—¿Literalmente? Si—admitió tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Sin duda Cyrus, era mucho más fácil de manejar de lo que él pensaba. Era más que una simple mascota, era casi un títere que se dejaba utilizar para beneficio de los demás sin saberlo.

—Como sea. Ya hice mi tarea de cálculo, sólo quería que la revisaras.

Y sin más, le entregó su mochila para después irse con la chica, con la que anteriormente estaba hablando. Esperar tanto a Cyrus le había provocado molestia y sed.

—Oh claro—por otro lado el de ojos marrones estaba bien con tener que limitarse a corregir su tarea esa tarde, disfrutaba de la compañía de TJ pero esa tarde presentía que este último no estaba de humor y él a como diera lugar tenía que llegar a su casa a tiempo. Era un día especial hoy y estaba feliz por este hecho.

Cuando se dispuso a ver los apuntes de TJ, se dio cuenta de, que como pensaba, este había mejorado mucho y ya era capaz de resolver problemas matemáticos sin su ayuda, y si esto seguía así, pronto TJ no necesitaría más de él para poder seguir en el equipo de básquet, y este hecho lo alegraba mucho; su tiempo invertido en aquel chico no había sido en vano, además había comprobado que era muy bueno enseñando, cosa que lo alegraba, además de que cuando TJ decidiera que no necesitaba más de él, podría volver a su vida de antes con sus amigos y Cyrus en serio que deseaba aquello último.

Media hora después, y después de haber verificado la tarea de TJ, habiendo encontrado menos errores de los que esperaba, se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Buffy.

—Las películas de terror no son lo mío.

—"Está no da tanto miedo"—aclaró la de cabellos negros.

—Aún así tengo mis dudas...—y es que Cyrus era de pensarlo dos veces antes de ver ese tipo de películas.

Y todo la conversación hubiera seguido, si no fuera porque de repente Cyrus sintió como su celular fue arrebatado, y es que fue imposible que pudiera predecir tal acto, cuando el responsable de que la llamada finalizará lo tomó por sorpresa al apareserse por detrás de él, además de que por estar centrado en Buffy no tomó atención a su alrededor.

—Hablabas con Buffy—dijo un aliviado TJ, después de finalizar la llamada.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó el más bajo de ambos.

—Sólo jugaba—le devolvió el móvil a Cyrus y se sentó frente a este —estoy aburrido vamos a otra parte.

Era oficial: Cyrus estaba molesto.

—¿Qué crees que hiciste?

—Ya te dije, sólo estaba jugando.

—Me arrebataste el celular, y le colgaste a Buffy.

—Sólo es un juego Cyrus —tomó su mochila — y no me hagas repetirlo, quiero irme de aquí.

Sonrió triunfante y esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

—Debo irme, mis papás me esperan—trato de sonar normal pero no lo consiguió.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces—para entonces TJ se encontraba de mal humor por la excusa de parte de Cyrus.

—No—tomó también sus cosas, dispuesto a irse.

Ya era tarde, además de que ya eran los únicos en la biblioteca.

El de ojos color cielo iba a hablar pero Cyrus se le adelantó.

—Ya no es necesario que te siga ayudando. Mejoraste mucho y creo que estarás bien si haces esto por ti mismo desde ahora.

—¿Esto es por la llamada no? Bien lo siento.

Quizás no era su culpa o si, pero su disculpa sonó por demás falsa.

—TJ, en serio ya no es necesa...—antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido.

—Tu no decides cuando esto termina, yo sí—y sin decir más se marchó hecho una fierra.

Cyrus, tenia más de una cosa en mente, y está vez no tenía cabeza para los desplantes de su amigo, aún tenía una cena a la cual llegar y además debía disculparse con su amiga, sin contar el hecho de que estaba físicamente agotado.

Y así fue como el resto de la tarde transcurrió. Para su suerte, su noche fue mejor y eso se debió al juego de mesa que jugó en familia con sus cuatro papás. Al menos con ellos siempre podía contar.

Se suponía que al despertar sería un nuevo día, un buen día pero el destino parecía ir contra sus planes al oír a Buffy.

—Es oficial. Jonah y Andi son novios. Ayer él se le confesó y ella aceptó—comentó temerosa a la reacción de su amigo.

Segundos después Buffy lo rodeó con sus brazos sin necesidad de que él se lo pidiera, Cyrus no pudo más y se dejó consolar.

Dolía y mucho. Más de lo que pudo imaginar. Sabía que este día podía llegar y creía estar listo para afrontarlo pero las lágrimas en su rostro hacían ver que estaba equivocado.

—Duele...—se aferró con más fuerza a su amiga.

—Lo sé, Cyrus.

Y sin romper el abrazo, él se permitió derramar más de una lágrima, las mismas que eran testigos de su dolor.

Amar a Jonah Beck, dolía tanto en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo hago para dejar de sentir esto Buffy? ¿Cómo? —su voz sonaba tan apagada.

《¿Está enamorado de Andi?》

Fue en lo único que pudo pensar TJ después de presenciar aquella escena en completo silencio.

¿Cómo mierda conseguía Cyrus afectarle tanto sin proponersrlo? ¿Y por qué diablos él se lo permitía? Pensó inconscientemente después de notar como su mal humor se hizo presente.


	4. Chapter 4

—No podrás ignorarme para toda la vida—espetó TJ, después de cerrar el casillero de Cyrus, en lugar de que lo hiciera este último.

—Lo sé, pero puedo intentarlo—respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Estaba triste, y no tenía cerca a los causantes de aquel sentimiento así que no tenía porqué fingir después de todo. Necesitaba tanto un abrazo de Buffy en ese momento, pero para su mala suerte esta estaba con Marty, haciendo un poco de actividad física para no perder la costumbre de competir un poco entre ambos, aunque esta vez era de manera más amistosa y menos sería claro estaba.

—Vamos di algo. Odio tener que hacer todo el trabajo—comentó TJ, percatandose de cómo el de ojos marrones parecía realmente estar ignorando su presencia.

—Estoy teniendo un tipo de crisis existencial. Y créeme cuando digo que no soy la mejor compañía, al menos no ahora.

Después de lo dicho, inició su caminata hacia su salón de clases pero su amigo, le siguió el paso.

—Nunca soy la mejor compañía y sin embargo estás siempre—contraatacó y Cyrus sonrió por un momento.

—Buen punto—admitió sin más ganas de llevarle la contraria a TJ ya que de nada servía hacerlo.

—Todo es más fácil cuando admites que tengo razón—y sin más apoyo su brazo sobre los hombros de Cyrus.

Toda esa tarde fue perfecta para TJ.

Cyrus, se mostró más sumiso, que de costumbre, tanto que pasó toda la tarde con él, sin objeción alguna, claro que el de ojos color mar, era consciente de la tristeza que lo abrumaba, pero tampoco podía negar que gracias a esa tristeza ahora lo tenía con él y nada más que eso le importaba, además de que tampoco había tenido que lidiar con Buffy en todo el día. Todo era perfecto.

Esa tarde ni él, ni mucho menos Cyrus asistieron a clases, quizás Cyrus se negaba a ver a esa tal Andi y eso le producía cierta tranquilidad.

Ahora se encontraban ambos en el salón de gimnasia. Pero aunque hace un momento, Cyrus se limitaba a observar como el otro jugaba básquet, ahora se encontraba prácticamente obligado a acompañarlo en el juego.

—El deporte y yo no nos llevamos—confesó por tercera vez esa tarde.

—No importa—admitió él otro sonriendo.

Su compañero no estaba sujetando el balón de la forma correcta, a pesar de estar frente a la canasta, incluso sus manos estaban temblando, tampoco estaba en la posición correcta.

Pero TJ estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento, tanto que no le molestaba explicarle paso a paso.

—Esa no es la forma correcta para lanzar un balón.

—¿Y cuál es?—Cuestionó sin mucho interés.

Lo único que deseaba era estar solo en su habitación. Tratando de pensar por qué era tan diferente hasta para enamorarse.

—Así—respondió, después de colocarse detrás de Cyrus, a la vez que con ayuda de sus manos, le ayudaba a Cyrus a elevar más sus manos un poco más alto hacia dirección de la canasta, después le pidió que abriera más sus piernas y que no estuviera tan rígido como lo sentía, ya que eso no lo ayudaría. Y con sus manos sobre las de Cyrus, le pidió que lanzará y al hacerlo, su compañero logró meter el balón en la canasta, para sorpresa de ambos.

—Lo hice...—Cyrus se sorprendió incluso más de lo que TJ imaginaba.

—No era tan complicado—comentó el otro, y sin pensarlo con sus fuertes brazos, abrazó suavemente a Cyrus.

Pero para su disgusto, su amigo, se liberó rápidamente del abrazo y fue tres el balón.

—Quiero volver hacerlo—Cyrus estaba realmente feliz con los resultados, porque cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que aquello no era algo que pasará todo los dias.

—Está bien.

Y esta vez Cyrus, quiso hacerlo por su cuenta y sin ayuda, permitiendo que TJ sólo mirara y como era de esperarse, esta vez falló.

—No estaba concentrado—se justificó de inmediato el más bajo de ambos.

—Estabas cerca de lograrlo.

—No es cierto.

Pero de igual forma Cyrus no estaba molesto, al menos lo logró en su primer intento.

Todo iba excelente y hubiera seguido de igual forma, de no ser porque cuando ambos estaban de camino a la cafetería de la escuela, apreció Andi, junto a Jonha, y fue duro para Cyrus tener que volver a su realidad.

Sabía que no podía escapar para siempre de ella pero era de humanos soñar después de todo.

—¡Cyrus! ¿Dónde habías estado? Te estábamos buscando.

Su preocupación era evidente y el causante de la misma se sintió mal por eso, después de todo no era su culpa que Jonha la quisiera. Las cosas así pasaron y ya.

—Ni siquiera respondes las llamadas o mensajes—comentó un desconectado Jonah.

—Yo… lo lamento—y la culpa se apoderó de él—no era mi intención hacer que se preocuparan.

Andi, le ofreció una mirada de comprensión y acto seguido este le sonrió, cosa que molestó de inmediato a TJ.

—Cyrus—llamó.

Y sólo hizo falta para que el otro se disculparse una vez más con sus amigos y se fuera con él.

Estado ahora en la plaza donde se vieron la primera vez, cerca de los juegos, pero sentados sobre el césped.

Ambos dieron pie a una nueva conversación.

—TJ—llamó Cyrus, posando su mirada sobre él.

—¿Si? —El otro se encontraba mirando al frente.

—Si pregunto algo serio, ¿responderías sin burlarte?

—Si no me causa gracia probablemente.

Respondió sin más, dejando un tanto intranquilo a su acompañante pero este último no pensaba acobardarse. Necesitaba un consejo de quien sea.

—Si estuvieras enamorado de alguien, y esta persona no lo estuviera de ti, ¿Qué harías?

Después de aquella pregunta, TJ posó sus ojos sobre Cyrus, y este se limitó al oír una respuesta.

—Le enseñaría a amarme.

—¿Pero y si esa persona amara a alguien más?

—En ese caso buscaría alguna debilidad suya para someterla. De una u otra forma haría que me amara.

Cyrus, se dio por vencido y guardó silencio ante aquella respuesta. Para su parecer TJ no se estaba tomando en serio su pregunta y no deseaba que se estuviera burlando de la misma.

Después de un rato prolongando de total silencio, el capitán del equipo de básquet volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Esta pregunta es por ella, ¿No?

—¿Por ella? —Estaba muy desconcertado por aquella pregunta.

—No hace falta que mientas. Oí tu conversación con Buffy, sé que estás interesando en Andi.

—¿En Andi?—Por un momento, Cyrus sonrió. Ojalá todo fuera así de fácil. De seguro amar a su mejor amiga no sería tan problemáticos, como amar al novio de esta.—No me refería a Andi en esa conversación…

Y sin importar que TJ, lo viera como un bicho raro o lo dejara de hablar, continúo con su aclaración—hablaba de Jonah. Jonah Beck—finalizó.


	5. Chapter 5

Había transcurrido un mes completo, desde que Cyrus le confesó a TJ su amor unilateral por Jonah, ahora tanto él, como Buffy y Andi sabían su secreto, y no era que Cyrus quisiera que su nuevo amigo supiera su gran secreto, pero aquel día en que le dijo todo, no estaba en su mejor momento y no supo medir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero bueno, también confiaba en TJ, no tanto como lo hacía con sus amigas pero este último había mostrado ser de fiar al no contar nada al respecto a alguien más.

Lo único malo de aquello, era la actitud bipolar, que tenía el capitán del equipo de básquet con él; a veces era el mismo de siempre y otra veces parecía el diablo mismo.

Cyrus a veces quería alejarse de él porque pensaba que era lo mejor, pero no podía, algo nuevo lo ataba a aquella persona, y ese algo era su secreto, sabía que su amigo no lo traicionaría pero a la misma vez, temía que TJ fuese a traccionarlo y contará aquello que había ocultado lo más que había podido. Era verdad que no había recibido amenaza alguna por parte de TJ pero su actitud bipolar dejaba mucho que desear y Cyrus no deseaba tentar a la suerte.

—Iremos a ver una película, y debes venir—dijo una muy entusiasmada Buffy.

—No lo sé, Buffy, dentro de una hora me toca ver a mi terapeuta y no debo llegar tarde.

—¿Cyrus bromeas? Tu terapeuta es tu madrastra, llama y dile que no puedes ir.

Para su querida amiga, todo parecía ser tan sencillo, mientras que para él era tan difícil absolutamente todo; tener que lidiar con sus sentimiento por Jonha la vez que tenía que lidiar con la relación que tenía este con su gran amiga, sin quitarle importancia al hecho de tener que plantearse en serio su sexualidad, ¿Y si todo aquello no era más que una etapa? ¿Y si arruinaba todo por una etapa pasajera en su vida? ¿Y si no era el caso y realmente era capaz de amar a alguien de su mismo sexo? Él no sabía la respuesta, y sabía que hallarla le llevaría tiempo. Simplemente era un chico de catorce años, con la mente revolucionada y sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

Y opto por la peor idea, sin saberlo: interponer la felicidad de los demás por encima de la suya y permitir que segundas personas manejen su vida.

—No puedo hacer eso—y sin decir más se marchó, dejando a su amiga muy descontenta, pero es que realmente necesitaba que alguien lo escuchará y sabía que esta vez no podía contar con sus amigas para algo como aquello. Necesitaba ayuda profesional como la que le brindaban sus papás.

Después de guardar sus libros en su casillero, se dirigió al baño. Era bueno, que en ese momento el receso de cinco minutos terminará y que todos debieran volver a clases realmente no quería cruzarse con nadie en ese momento.

Y al entrar al sanitario, se encontró con quien menos quería.

—¿También te fastidia la anciana de historia? —Cuestionó en todo de broma el de ojos azules, refiriéndose a una de las profesoras que dictaba la clase de historia en el colegio.

Cyrus lo miró, a través del espejo que tenía en frente.

—¿No es algo tonto ocultarse en el baño?

TJ sonrió.

—Si—se acercó detrás de él, hasta que la distancia entre ambos fue nula—pero se te olvida que conozco tu rutina de memoria…

—¿Y eso qué?

—Bueno, supongo que este es el momento en donde, antes de ir con tu psiquiatra, entras aquí a llorar por lo miserable que es tu vida y por lo estúpido que eres al haberte fijado en alguien que ni volviendo a nacer se fijaria en ti.

La fuerza casi invisible de Cyrus, se espumo. Su cuerpo tembló y sus ganas de llorar aparecieron. Estaba a punto de soltar más de una lágrima.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria si supiera lo que sientes por él?

—¡B-asta! Yo no…

—Sentiría asco.

Y Cyrus se largó a llorar.

TJ, apoyó sus manos a cada lado de los brazos de su compañero, y le susurró algo que Cyrus ya sabía.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué debes olvidarte de lo que sientes por él? Será lo mejor o de lo contrario lo arruinaras todo.

—N-unca p-ensé en decírselo—aclaró entre lágrimas.

Se sentía realmente miserable. Quería irse lo antes posible de ahí.

—Apurate. Te espero a fuera.

Dicho aquello se marchó y segundos después Cyrus se dejó caer en el suelo aterrado ante la posibilidad de que pasará lo que TJ le había advertido. Enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas y sus lágrimas volvieron.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que consiguiera ponerse de pie, no tenía intención de marcharse del sanitario, no deseaba que lo vieran así pero ya casi era hora de ver a su madrastra y no podía hacerla esperar, menos cuando ahora más que nunca deseaba que ella lo escuchará. Era como si en un instante hubiera perdido toda su fuerza emocional y ahora sólo quedarán migajas de la misma.

Se lavó la cara rápidamente sin siquiera mirarse al espejo y se dispuso a salir, claro que cuando lo hizo, TJ se encontraba ahí, justo como lo había advertido.

—¿A dónde vas?—Cuestionó al ver la intención clara de Cyrus de esquivarlo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Si tus papás te vieran así se preocuparian—alzó una ceja y prosiguió—¿En serio quieres darle problemas a ellos también?

Dijo, al saber que dentro de poco, a Cyrus le tocaba la sesión semanal de terapia con su madrastra.

Por otro lado el de ojos marrones estaba demasiado confundido como dolido, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué debía hacer en ese momento por lo mismo negó suavemente con su cabeza, ante la pregunta hecha.

—Lo sabía. Vamos.

Cyrus, suspiró cansado mientras lo seguía, cual animal doméstico.

Quizás no todo era tan malo como creía, al menos todavía contaba con el apoyo de Andi, Buffy y ahora también de TJ. Y este tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, aún que le costará verlo porque el expresar sus sentimientos no le traería más que problemas y mucho sufrimiento, era mejor reprimirse hasta olvidarse del mismo, y quizás así volvía a la normalidad y todo podía ser como antes.

Cuando salieron del colegio y fueron a La Cuchara, sabiendo que Buffy y Andi no estarían ahí. Para la suerte de Cyrus el lugar estaba casi desierto, ya que prácticamente todos estaban aún en clases.

El silencio entre ambos, después de ordenar fue tan absoluto, que Cyrus llegó a sentirse incómodo por otro lado a TJ parecía darle lo mismo.

Su rostro simplemente no parecía expresar ningún tipo de emoción.

Entonces sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el más joven de ambos, habló.

—¿A ti también te doy asco?—Temía por la respuesta pero a la vez la curiosidad era grande.

Pero para sorpresa de este, TJ no cambió de expresión ante la pregunta.

—No—Cyrus sonrió levemente ante su contestación pero TJ continuó—lástima que Jonah probablemente no respondería lo mismo.

—Eso no pasará porque nunca le diré nada. Ya decidí que es lo mejor.

Esta vez TJ, sonrió y antes de que soltara palabra, lo que ordenaron llegó y Cyrus se dispuso a comer sus papas preferidas mientras que su compañero sólo se limitaba a tomar un jugo de naranja.

—Gracias por todo—susurró mientras comía y el de ojos azules le sonrió levemente—ahora come también—le pidió Cyrus a la vez que le extendía con su mano una de sus papas.

—¿Sabes qué no tengo cinco años no?

Pero pese a esto Cyrus no bajó el brazo, pretendiendo que TJ, tomará de una vez la papa y este último al final se dio por vencido y tomó el bocadillo. Estuvieron así un rato largo hasta el punto que TJ ya había tomado la confianza para permitir que Cyrus le diera la comida en la boca cual bebé. No podía negar, que pensaba que hacer aquello era algo por demás estúpido pero si era con Cyrus con quien lo hacía no le molestaba.

Y una vez que las papas se acabaron Cyrus, volvió a hablar.

—¿TJ?

—¿Si?—Respondió a la vez que bebía de su jugo.

—Siempre quise tener un hermano mayor. Y hacer con él lo mismo que tú y yo hacemos...—iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Así me ves? ¿Cómo un hermano mayor?—Cuestionó y sin quererlo sonó casi molesto, lástima que Cyrus no percibió eso.

—Si. Creo que hubiera sido genial tener un hermano o al menos un hermanastro pero aún no es tarde para eso—concluyó, pretendiendo que TJ fuese ese hermano que siempre quiso tener.

Y así fue como gracias a TJ, Cyrus, se olvidó del mal día que había tenido y volvió a sonreír, mientras que gracias a Cyrus, TJ volvió a tener un pésimo humor sin saber por qué diablos le molestaba tanto las palabras del otro.

Pretendía tranquilizarse y fingir que no lo había oído pero todo intento se se fue al carajo al escucharlo una vez más.

—Lo estuve pensando en estas últimas semanas y...voy a volver con Iris para terminar con esto de una vez. Ya no quiero sentir lo que siento y a la misma vez saber que de una u otra forma está mal.

—No lo harás.

Y así fue como TJ perdió toda compostura.


End file.
